


Black Magic

by runvmon



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Geek!Jade, Inspired by Charmed, NewStudent!Leigh-Anne, Performer!Jesy, Popular!Perrie, Witches, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runvmon/pseuds/runvmon
Summary: After discovering that they have powers, Jesy, Jade, Perrie and Leigh-Anne set out to learn how to control their powers and use them for good, but that they don’t know is that these special gifts come with its challenges.





	1. It’s Called Black Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally on wattpad, but seeing as I’m on AO3 more I wanted to post it here so I would feel more inspired to continue it :) It already has 24 posted chapters on wattpad but I’ll be posting those chapters weekly on this account (if I remember to stick to that XD)

> _‘I've got the recipe, and it's called Black Magic' - **Black Magic**_

**[Jesy's POV]**

  
"Performers to the stage please." Miss Ross, our drama teacher, calls from her seat. Excitedly I jump up from my seat, almost hitting my boyfriend, Jake, in the face.

"Sorry!" I quickly apologise as I scoot past him to get to the stage.

"Jes!" Jake calls, which causes me to turn back to him. "Good luck." He says with an encouraging smile. I bend down to kiss Jake and then rush off to the stage.

Today is finally the day of the Grease auditions for the 'Beginning of the Year' performance, and I couldn't be more ready. I began practising for my audition the minute I found out the play we were doing.

As I rush up the stage steps, I take a look at the other people auditioning. Every single person is a girl as Miss Ross likes to do boys and girls auditions separately. The boys auditions were at break as there wasn't as many of them wanting to audition.

Standing directly at the front of the stage is none other than Emily Holmes, one of the 'populars' and one of the bitchiest girls in the school.

Next to Emily stands her best friend, Perrie Edwards. I'm not surprised that Emily is auditioning as she loves being the centre of attention, but I can't imagine Perrie wanting to audition. I've known her since we were three and although Emily is her best friend, she's never liked doing anything performance wise.

Another person who I'm surprised to see is Jade Thirlwall. She's usually very shy and quiet and I would never have imagined her auditioning for a part in the school play. The more I look at her, the more I feel sorry for her. She's stood on her own, looking shyly at the ground whilst Emily is pointing and laughing at her.

I am about to walk over to Jade when Miss Ross starts to talk and I stop in my tracks. Everyone on stage stops what they're doing and faces her. Miss Ross claps her hands together in excitement and begins explaining what is going to happen in the auditions.

"I have everyone's names on my list here." Miss Ross says, pointing down at the clipboard in her hands. "When I call your name, you will come to the front of the stage and perform your audition piece. When you are finished you'll sit back down in your seats. If you are auditioning for a singing role, then you'll have to perform both a monologue and a song from Grease. Is that clear?" Everyone on stage nods their heads and Miss Ross claps her hands together in excitement once more.

"Perfect!" She says as she sits back down in her seat. She then looks down at her clipboard and calls the first name. "Leigh-Anne Pinnock!" She calls.

I look around confused as I do not recognise the name I hear. A girl with an afro walks to the front of the stage and I realise that she must be a new girl.

From her walk she seems pretty confident but from her face she looks pretty nervous, which is understandable.

"So, Leigh-Anne, you're auditioning for Frenchy?" Miss Ross asks, looking down at her clipboard. Leigh-Anne nods her head happily. "You may start."

Leigh-Anne begins her audition and I can tell she's quite confident. Her audition was pretty spot on. Her speech, facial expressions and movement were almost perfect.

I clap loudly as she walks off the stage to sit back down in her seat. I hope she gets her part, and if not then I hope she at least gets another part.

"That was a very good start to the auditions. Well done Leigh-Anne." Miss Ross compliments with a smile. She looks back down at her clipboard and calls out a few more names before she calls out Emily's.

Emily walks to the front of the stage with a confident smile on her face. She quickly looks at her lines once more and then shoves it into her pocket.

"I'm auditioning for the part of Sandy, so I will be doing a monologue and I will be also singing 'Hopelessly Devoted to you'." Emily says. Miss Ross gives her a thumbs up and Emily begins her monologue. I have to admit, she isn't that bad at acting and may even get the part, but I really hope she doesn't. I don't know if I'll be able to work with her if I get the part I want.

When she begins to sing my hope grows. She is terrible and I doubt Miss Ross will give her the lead part.

Everyone claps and I can't tell if they're trying to be nice to spare her feelings or if they're scared of how she will react if they don't.

After another three people have auditioned, it's finally my turn. I walk to the front of the stage in excitement. I look over to Jake and he mouths 'I love you'. A bigger smile than before appears on my face and I almost don't hear Miss Ross speak to me.

"I already know who you want to audition for." She says. "Rizzo." I nod, confirming her thoughts. I've auditioned for every show since starting here so I've had to spend quite a lot of time with Miss Ross.

"I will be singing 'There Are Worse Thing I Could Do' for my song." I tell her. She nods and gives me a smile. I take that as my cue to start and I begin my monologue.

Once I finished I immediately go onto singing. 'There are worse things I could do, than go with a boy or two..."

As I sing the last line everyone claps and I take a bow. I look up to see Jake jumping up and down whilst clapping. I walk off the stage in laughter. Jake is such a dork but that's what makes me love him so much.

"Next up is Perrie Edwards." Miss Ross calls. I see Emily perk up and actually smile. She's been watching everyone with a dead expression this whole time, obviously not caring for anyone else's audition.

"Go on Perrie! You'll be great!" Emily shouts. Perrie smiles at her but then looks at Miss Ross as she's speaking.

"Perrie, I see you also are auditioning for Sandy." Miss Ross says and Perrie nods. I look at Perrie in surprise. I thought she would have been auditioning for a little role seeing as this is her first time auditioning for anything. I don't think I've ever seen her in a performance (besides that one time in Primary School when she had to be an elf in one of our Christmas productions), and I definitely have never heard her sing before.

"I'll be singing 'Hopelessly Devoted to you' too." Perrie tells Miss Ross with a nervous smile. Perrie begins her monologue and I'm pleasantly surprised. I didn't know what to expect.

When she finishes her lines she looks down nervously at the ground. I see her take some deep breaths before looking up again and singing. "Guess mine is not the first heart broken, my eyes are not the first to cry..."

The more and more Perrie sings, the more and more I am stunned. Never would I have imagined that she was so good. If I was Miss Ross I would give her the part right here, right now.

When she finishes she quickly rushes off of stage and back to her seat. Everyone in the room erupts in applause.

"That was excellent Perrie." Miss Ross says with excitement. I can tell she is definitely considering Perrie for the role. Miss Ross calls out about another 15 more names until there is one person left on the stage. Jade Thirlwall. She anxiously walks to the front of the stage.

"I-I'm auditioning f-for the part o-of F-Frenchy." Jade stutters. I hear Emily laugh at her and I can't help but scowl at her.

"You may start Jade." Miss Ross tells her. Jade begins her monologue and I'm surprised that she doesn't stutter once. She doesn't even look nervous anymore. She is a very good actor indeed. I don't get why she doesn't act as if she's not nervous all the time, but that's probably easier said than done.

When she's done she immediately rushes off of the stage and to a seat at the back of the room.

"Great auditions everyone." Miss Ross says. "I will have to do some thinking about some parts but others I have a pretty good idea of who I want. The results will be up on the school website in two days." The bell then rings, signalling the end of lunch and everyone gets up off their seats.

"May I speak to Jesy, Jade, Leigh-Anne and Perrie please?" Miss Ross calls before everyone has left. I start to get excited. Usually Miss Ross calls people back after auditions to tell them that they have the part.

"I'll see you after school." Jake tells me and kisses my forehead "Bye."

"Bye." I reply. He walks off and I walk to Miss Ross. When everyone else has left the room Miss Ross begins speaking.

"I've called you back to say congratulations." Miss Ross says happily. "I've decided to give you all parts in the production!" I'm about to jump up and down in happiness but Miss Ross starts to speak again. "But, I've changed one of your parts. Leigh-Anne, seeing as no one auditioned for Marty I'm giving you her part. I knew I wanted you to be in the production but I wanted Jade to be Frenchy. I hope you're OK with that?" She asks.

Leigh-Anne nods happily. "That's great."

"Good, good." Miss Ross says. "You better be going then. You don't want to be late for class." We all nod and Miss Ross walks backstage. I start to jump up and down in happiness and Perrie looks at me strangely.

"Sorry, I'm just really happy about getting the part." I apologise. It's then that I notice that she doesn't look too pleased to be getting the part. "Aren't you?" She shakes her head.

"Emily really wanted the part and thought she was going to get the part too. She's going to be so upset." Perrie explains.

"Why did you audition then? It seems like you didn't really want to do this anyway." I tell her.

"I didn't." She admits. "Emily convinced me too. She says I should do more stuff like this so I agreed just to shut her up."

"Tell Miss Ross you don't want the part then." Leigh-Anne suggests.

"No! I don't want to seem like I'm wasting Miss Ross's time. Now I've got it I will do it. I really thought Emily was going to get the part." Perrie says.

"I'm glad you got the part. You deserve it so much more with a voice like that!" I tell her. She blushes.

"Uh, thanks." She says. I turn around and start to walk to the door until I see Jade. She has stopped in her tracks and is staring at the ground. I jog over to her to see what's wrong.

"Jade? What is it?" I ask when I get to her. I look down at what she's looking at and I see a book. It seems to be glowing and slightly hovering.

"What's that?" Perrie asks. I hadn't even realise Perrie and Leigh-Anne had walked over to us.

"A book." Leigh-Anne says as if it's obvious.

"I know that. I mean, what's the book for? And why is it glowing?"

"I think the question you should be asking is, why is it hovering?" I say. She looks surprised and leans closer to it to see if I'm right. Once she knows I am she steps away from it slightly. I take a step closer however. I want to know what it is and why it's here. I bend down to pick it up.

"Don't touch it!" Perrie says worriedly. I ignore her and pick it up anyway. The glow immediately stops as my hands touch it. Perrie steps back even more, followed by both Jade and Leigh-Anne.

"The Grimoire." I read from the front cover.

"Grimoire?" Leigh-Anne asks. "Isn't that another name for a spell book?" I shrug my shoulder. I hope not. I open the book and Leigh-Anne's question is answered on the first page. There is spell on the first page. I start to read it so the others can hear.

" _In this day, sunny and bright,_

_I ask for us to receive the light,_

_Sprinkles of dust and balls of power,_

_I call upon you in this hour,_

_In ancient times and the present,_

_Give us our powers when the moon is crescent._ "

"Give us our powers? What does that mean?" Perrie asks.

"Did you just give us magical powers!?" Leigh-Anne asks in alarm.

"No, of course I didn't! Magic isn't real and that isn't even a good spell anyway." I say. How can they even think this is real? Of course it isn't. There's no such thing as magic.

I put the book back on the floor and step away from it. This is all too weird and I need to get out of here.

"I'm going to class. Anyone coming?" I ask. Jade nods and Perrie starts walking away. Jade and I follow but Leigh-Anne stays behind. I want to ask what she's doing but I just want to get out of here. I don't even know why I picked up that stupid book. My curiosity got the better of me and now I can't help but wonder what it was for and why it was there. Obviously there's no such thing as magic but my mind keeps asking 'What if?' What if magic is real? What if that spell is real? What if I wake up tomorrow with magical powers? ... No! I have to stop thinking about this. It's going to drive me insane.

Tomorrow will be like every other day.


	2. Change Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls discover they have powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally split into 4 seperate chapters for each of the girls but I decided to put them together into one big chapter :)

> _Change, change your life, take it all' - **Change Your Life**_

**[Jade's POV]**

_Beep, beep, beep._

I slam my hand down on the snooze button of my alarm and sit up in my bed. I sigh heavily. I can't stop thinking about yesterday. What happened? What was that book? Where did it even come from? I shake the thought out of my head and get out of bed.

I take a quick shower, clean my teeth and get dressed before going downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning." My mum says as I enter the kitchen.

"Good morning mum." I reply as I sit down at the table. My mum places a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me and I immediately begin eating.

"Thanks mum." I say with my mouth half full. "Sorry." I apologise when I see her look of disgust.

"Morning." I hear my brother, Karl, say as he walks into the room. He sits down at the kitchen table and mum puts a plate of eggs and bacon down in front of him. Like me, he digs straight in and thanks mum with a mouth full of bacon.

"I don't know why you two are so disgusting. I didn't raise you like this." Mum laughs, although she has a hint of seriousness in her voice.

When I finish my breakfast I get up from the table and pick my school bag up. I check that I have enough money for the bus and food and then I leave.

"Bye mum." I call as I walk out of the door.

"Bye love." I hear her reply as the door closes shut.

I start my journey to the bus stop and I start to feel nervous at the thought that Tyler George will be there. I've had a crush on him ever since he stopped his friends from picking on me. That was a very strange day. Usually Tyler joins in with his friends so I was very surprised when he stopped them.

I think that may be why I like him. I like the fact that someone actually stood up for me instead of joining in with picking on me.

When I get to the bus stop I see Tyler talking to his friend James. I nervously walk over and sit at the other side of the bench. I'm already shy enough but when it comes to Tyler, my shyness goes into overdrive.

"Good luck mate." I hear James say to Tyler. "It's about time if you ask me. You've been crushing on her for a while now."

I can't help but snap my head towards them. Who has Tyler been crushing on for a while? Does she like him back? Do I even know her?

I try to shake the jealous thoughts from my head. I don't even know why I'm jealous. It's not like I have a chance with him. I'm the school nerd, the loser, the nobody. He's only ever acknowledged me once, although that's more than I can say for most people at our school.

"I know. I just hope she says yes. Caleb told me he wants to ask her out as well and I hope I get to it before he does." Tyler says. I can't help but wish that Caleb would get to asking first. Maybe then she'll say yes and Tyler won't have a chance.

I say this as though I have a chance with Tyler even though I know there's no chance.

James suddenly begins to whisper to Tyler and I try to continue listening to him but give up fairly quickly. I can't help but feel as though they're talking about me. I'm probably being paranoid but usually when people start whispering when I'm nearby, it's about me, and the only reason I know that is because they're usually not that good at whispering. Although now I think about it, they probably want me to hear just to hurt my feelings.

"I don't know..." I hear Tyler say with uncertainty in his voice.

"C'mon, man! It'll be funny!" James tries to encourage Tyler. I look over at them and see that Tyler looks unsure. James starts to whisper again but I find looking at him whilst he talks helps me understand what he's saying.

"What's with you and her? Why don't you like messing with her? You've already stopped us from messing with her once, why are you doing it again?" James asks Tyler confused.

"It's not her, I just don't think it's right." Tyler says.

"You don't mind messing with other losers..." James says. I stop listening after that. I now know they're talking about me. Although James is talking negatively about me, a smile appears on my face. Tyler doesn't want to mess with me. He messes with everyone, just as James said. I wonder why he doesn't want to mess with me.

This has happened once before too. A group of his friends, James included, were messing with me and trying to ruin my art work but he stopped them. I never to this day understood why he did that, because he usually joins in with picking on people, but I'm not going to complain. That art work took me three weeks to do and I'm glad I didn't have to do it again.

"James!" I hear Tyler warn. I look up to see James coming towards me. My heart starts beating. What's he going to do?

"Hey Jade!" James says happily.

"H-hi." I say nervously. I hear Tyler groan and walk over to us.

"Alright Jade." Tyler says with a shrug. I manage to smile but no words escape my lips.

"I was wondering whether you were thirsty." James asks me, holding out a bottle of water in his hand. I look at him confused for a moment. How is this messing with me?

"Uh, um, not really." I tell him, bewildered.

"Oh, come on. You look really dehydrated." James says. I shake my head in disagreement. Why is he pestering me with this?

"She's obviously not thirsty James, let's go." Tyler says, tugging on James' shirt.

"No, no. I don't want her to get ill. I'm just looking out for her." James says as he unscrews the lid from the bottle. James lifts his hand back and it's then that I realise he's going to throw the water over me. I wouldn't usually care if I got wet but it would just be another reason for people to pick on me when I get to school.

I put my hands up in defence but there's no point. Instead of going over me, the water sprays in the opposite direction and onto Tyler. I jump back in surprise, and so does James and Tyler. How did that happen? The water should have went on me, not Tyler.

"What the hell!" Tyler yells. James' eyes widen. I can tell he's just as surprised as I am, maybe even more. Tyler doesn't look surprised, he just look angry. He probably didn't even realise that the water sprayed in a totally different direction than it was thrown.

"I-I didn't mean to do that. It was supposed to go on her!" James says, pointing at me in annoyance.

"Well your aims a little off don't you think." Tyler says irritated. "Now I have to go in school looking like an idiot."

"I don't even know how it landed on you. I threw it in front of me, not to the side of me." James tries to explain.

Tyler sits back down on the bench again and much to Tyler's annoyance James joins him. The bus arrives 10 minutes later, late as usual, and everyone rushes on the bus so they can get a seat to themselves, instead of having to share with a stranger. Luckily there isn't many people on the bus today so there are a lot of free seats.

I sit near the back (unfortunately there is already someone sat at the very back) and stare out the window. I can't stop thinking about the water incident. What happened? I sure as hell know that what happened wasn't normal. Water doesn't just spray in a different direction than you're throwing it.

I can't help but think it was my fault. I did that. I moved the water, and I know how. It was that book we found in the theatre yesterday. I never properly believed anything would happen but now it has. I have some sort of power and I bet Jesy, Perrie and Leigh-Anne does too.

I want to go up to them and ask them, but if they haven't got any or if they haven't discovered them yet then I will look crazy. Enough people make fun of me, I don't want to risk the chance that even more people will.

I'll wait to see if they come and speak to me. They're bound to discover they have powers too, and when they do they'll want to speak me and the other girls about it.

I wonder what powers they have. Have we all got different powers or have they all got the same as me. I don't even know what my power is. Have I got control over water or can I just move things?

I'll have to test it out when I get home. I know I should be worried about these powers but I feel quite excited about them. It's not everyday something like this happens to someone. Finally something cool has happened to me... if you could call this 'cool'.

 

**[Perrie's POV]**

  
"Make-up check." Emily says after she parks the car in the school car park. I nod in agreement and pull out my pocket mirror. Emily does the same. I check to see if my eye make-up is done correctly, if my lipstick has smudged and if my foundation is properly rubbed in. A smile spreads across my face when I realise everything is as it should be. I put my mirror back into my bag and look over at Emily rubbing a small part of her chin as the foundation wasn't properly rubbed in.

"Perfect." Emily says with a smile once she has finished. She puts her mirror back into her bag and we climb out of her car and start to walk into the school building. We get a few stares on the way in, but we're used to that. We're two of the most popular girls in school, mostly for our looks, so we're used to this kind of attention. I don't like it as much as Emily does, but it's not like I hate it either. I like that people like me and want to be me. It makes me feel special and actually wanted. I would hate to be invisible in high school.

Just then I see the school bus pull up and Jade Thirlwall walks off of it. I feel a little guilt wash over me, as though she heard my thoughts. I know that Jade can't help being invisible to people, but no one exactly helps her with not being invisible either. I could easily go over and start talking to her right now but I don't know whether her popularity would go up or if mine will go down, and I'm not about to take that chance. As I said, I would hate to be invisible in high school.

"I wonder if I even got a part in the production." Emily speaks her thoughts out loud. On the journey to school I told her about getting held behind after auditions, minus the part with that creepy book. I avoided telling her all day yesterday but she finally got it out of me. She told me she was OK about it but I could tell from her face that she was disappointed.

"You probably will. Most people who audition get at least little parts in the production." I tell her.

"Yeah I guess... I just hope I have a better part than that geek." Emily says, looking in the direction of Jade. I want to tell her that Jade has the part of Frenchy but I know she won't be happy about it so I keep my mouth shut and nod my head in agreement.

"Are you sure you're alright with me getting the part of Sandy?" I ask Emily, for what seems about the millionth time. I really just want to change the subject.

"Look Pez, I'm not happy about not getting the part but I'm glad you got it instead of some loser. You actually deserve this part, not any of them. You have an amazing voice and you can act."

I smile. "Thanks." I simply reply. I don't really know what to say. Emily doesn't compliment people much so it's surprising to hear her compliment me. She's complimented me before but only for little things like my hair or my make-up. For her to compliment my singing is very rare.

"Hey Perrie." Someone says as they put their arm around my waist. I jump away from them as I realise that they are wet. I turn around and see that it was Tyler. He looks surprised that I pulled away and little hurt too.

"Hey Ty." I reply. "Why are you wet?" He looks relieved at my words, probably because he now understands why I pulled away from him.

"James sprayed water on me, the idiot." He tells me.

"Why?" I ask confused. James usually does stuff like this to people he doesn't like, not his friends.

"He was supposed to throw the water at Jade but it hit me instead. He really is an idiot." He says. I sigh. So James was just being James.

"Why don't you just leave her alone?" I ask. "What has she ever done to you?"

"It's not me!" Tyler says in defence. "I tried to stop him but you know James. He hates Jade and he won't stop when it comes to messing with her. It's like he's obsessed with her or something."

"Or maybe he has a crush on her." I suggest with a laugh. Emily looks at me with a shocked face.

"Don't even joke about that!" Emily says with disgust. I look at her in surprise and I realise Tyler does the same. I know that Tyler doesn't like Jade but even he isn't that mean to her. Even he has more respect than that.

"What?" Emily asks in confusion. It's only then that I realise I'm staring at her.

"Uh, sorry." I apologise. I hate this side of popularity. Most of my 'popular' friends (Emily and James included) are so rude to people who they think lower than them. The only person who isn't that mean to others is Tyler... well only when I tell him. I remember when James and some of this other friends were picking on Jade so I told Tyler to stop them. I was surprised he did it, but I was also very glad. No one deserves to be picked on just because they aren't popular.

"Where is James?" I ask in confusion. Usually Tyler and James walk in together. It's rare that they don't.

"I was in a piss with him so he just walked over to Caleb instead." Tyler tells me. I nod my head understandingly.

"Speaking of Caleb, why has he been avoiding me?" I ask. "Every time I go to talk to him, he walks away from me. He almost seems shy to be around me or something." Emily and Tyler look at each other as if they know something I don't.

"What? What is it? What have I done?" I ask concerned. There has to be a reason that Caleb is avoiding me.

"You haven't done anything wrong, trust me." Emily reassures me. "It's what you've done right." I look at her in confusion. What does she mean by that? Why would he be avoiding me if I've done something right?

"Let's just forget about it." Tyler says. "There's actually something I have to ask you Pez."

"Ask away." I say. A hint of nervousness flashes over Tyler's face but it's gone in an instant. He takes a deep breath before continuing and I notice that Emily now looks very interested in the conversation.

"Will you go out with me?" He finally asks. My eyes go wide in shock. This isn't what I expected him to say, but it's something I've always wanted him to say. I've liked Tyler for a while now and I've always had a feeling he felt the same but I was never sure. Now I am and there is no way I am going to say no.

"Yeah! Of course I will." I say. His face lights up and he picks me up and spins me around in excitement. I can't but let out a loud giggle as he spins me. A few more heads than usual turn around at us but I don't mind. I want people to know how happy I am right now.

When Tyler places me back on the ground he leans in to kiss me and I close my eyes and do the same. Just as our lips meet they're tore apart. I open my eyes in surprise and I see that Caleb has pulled Tyler away from me in rage. Tyler first looks confused at what's going on but once he sees who has pulled him away, he seems to understand.

"What the hell is going on here?" Caleb says, looking at both Tyler and I.

"I should be asking the same thing." I say. Caleb looks at me as though I have cheated on him or something and I can't help but feel so confused.

"I was kissing my girlfriend. What's so wrong about that?" Tyler says to Caleb. Caleb's eyes go wide in surprise.

"Girlfriend? Wha- But- How- How long has this been going on?" He asks Tyler.

"Not long." Tyler answers.

"He only asked me out today." I tell Caleb, trying to make things clearer for him. This backfires badly. I thought that by telling him we only just got together, that would help him understand but now he just looks mad.

"Only just?" Caleb asks Tyler in anger. "Even though you've knew for weeks that I was going to ask her out." I'm taken back by Caleb's words. He was going to ask me out... and Tyler knew. No wonder he's angry, and no wonder he's been avoiding me. He probably didn't know how to ask.

"You should have just asked her out the minute you told me. It would have saved you the trouble of avoiding her these past few weeks and it would have probably avoided me asking her instead." Tyler tells him.

"I didn't know how to ask. You knew I was trying to get the courage too. I'm not like you, I can't just go up to someone and ask them out. I actually fear rejection whereas your ego's so big you think anything with leg's will get with you." Caleb says angrily.

"Oh shut up Caleb. Stop making up excuses. You've always been a pussy and you always will be." Tyler says. Caleb lunges for Tyler and the next thing I know is they are both throwing punches.

"Stop! Ty! Cal! Please stop!" I say, trying to break them up. I try to take a step towards them but instead Tyler hand accidently flies back and hits me to the ground. My hand lands on a sharp stone on the ground and I curse loudly.

"Shit!" I almost shout. Tyler and Caleb immediately stop fighting and rush over to me but I can't concentrate on them right now. All I can concentrate is how much my hand is hurting. I look down at it and see that there is a deep cut on the palm of my hand. My eyes widen slightly at the sight but they widen even more when I realise that the cut is healing.

"What the hell?" I hear someone from above me say. I look up to find Caleb staring at me in disbelief. He's suddenly pushed out of the way by Tyler and he doesn't object like I thought he would have.

"Perrie! Are you OK? Oh my god you're shaking." Tyler asks in panic. It's only now that I realise my whole body is shaking, although I don't think it's because of the shock of the fall.

"I'm really sorry that I hit you. I was trying to move out of the way of one of Caleb's punches and I didn't know you were so close to me."

"It's OK, Ty. I'm fine." I reassure him as I begin to get up from the ground. Tyler takes my arm and helps me to my feet. My eyes scan the crowd around us as soon as I get up. I need to find Caleb. I need to know what he saw. When I realise I can't see him I know he's walked off because of what he saw. I know him and I know he wouldn't just walk away when I'm hurt.

"He's gone." Tyler says, noticing that I'm looking for Caleb. "He obviously doesn't care much if he can't be bother to stick around when you're in need." I nod my head in agreement but don't answer. I know why Caleb walked off but I can't tell Tyler that.

What happened to my hand anyway? It's not possible and something like this has never happened to me before. What's changed? Why can I suddenly heal in a matter of seconds?

Suddenly it clicks. I know how this happened. It was the book we found yesterday, the one Jesy, Jade, Leigh-Anne and I found in the theatre.

I need to find them and talk to them. I need to find out what happened to me and if it's happened to them too.

"What wrong?" Tyler asks, noticing my worry.

"Nothing. I'm just worried about Caleb." I lie.

"Don't worry about him. He's the one who started this whole fight in the first place." Tyler says in annoyance. But I have to worry about him. He saw what happened to my hand and who knows what he will do with that information.

 

**[Leigh-Anne's POV]**

I jump at the sound of my alarm clock buzzing by the side of me. With my eyes still closed I quickly slide my finger across the screen of my phone and shut off the alarm. I open my eyes to check the time and see that it's 5:30. I groan into my pillow at how early it is, but it was my decision to get up at this time. I wanted to have time to look through the book we found yesterday before school. I looked through it a little yesterday but had to stop because of the piles of homework on my desk.

I sit up in my bed and stretch slightly before getting up and grabbing the book out from under my bed.

When we found it yesterday I was going to leave it in the place we found it, but my curiosity got the better of me and I decided to bring it home. I'm not usually into this kind of stuff but the fact that we actually saw it glow and hover has me curious as to whether it's real or not, and whether that spell worked.

I turn to the page I was last on yesterday and see it's a spell about how to read thoughts. I skip to the next page and try to find any information about the book, instead of just spells (although I will definitely be searching through them later.)

After skipping to the very back of the book I finally find some pages without any spells on. The title reads 'The History of the Grimoire'. I immediately become intrigued. I want to know where this book came from, what it's for and who wrote it.

I look up at the clock and see that I haven't got long left until I have to get ready. I quickly skim and scan through the pages, trying to pick up the most important information from it. When I get to the last page of the book, I barely read it before jumping off my bed to get in the shower. I try to think over what I've read as I wash my hair.

The book was passed down through generations of a family named Abrams. It was passed down for about 300 years until there was only one member of the family left. It doesn't say what happened after the last member of the family died or how it got into the school. It looks as though no one continued to write in it after the last of the family died. I hope someone, one day, will continue to write in it, even if I have to do it myself.

I don't know how I'll do it though. The book was supposedly passed down through a family of witches, and I am definitely not a witch. I know we read out a spell that was supposed to make us a witch, but I really doubt it will work seeing as we have no history of witches in our family... well I know I don't but I don't know about the other girls.

After my shower I quickly get dressed, straighten my hair and put it up into a high ponytail. I like to wear my hair in different styles almost every day just to be different. I also decide to wear some blue denim jeans and a plain white crop top.

I rush downstairs and see that breakfast is laid out on the table. There are different plates with different breakfast items on them. There are things such as bacon, toast, eggs and sausages. I sit to the table and grab a bit of everything before getting my school things ready.

"Are you ready to go?" My dad asks, as he is the one who drives me to school. I'm about to nod but then stop myself.

"Just a minute." I tell him. "I just need to grab something from upstairs." I run up to my room with my school bag and I shut the door behind me. I bend down and grab the Grimoire from under my bed. I don't want anyone seeing the book because I know they'll ask questions, and those are questions I don't think I can answer.

I am about to shove the book in my bag when suddenly it feels like the world has stopped around me. All of a sudden I see flashes of images and then it's as though I am watching a film in my head. I see a fight break out between two guys. One of them looks familiar and then I realise it's a guy from my maths and science class, Caleb. I see that the other guy has accidently knocked someone over and I recognise her as Perrie Edwards. She was there when we found the book yesterday.

The visions end as quick as they started. I'm now staring down at the Grimoire. What just happened? Am I going crazy? Why am I seeing images in my head?

It was when I touched the book. Why would touching the book cause me to see that? Maybe because Perrie was in the vision and she was there when we found the book yesterday?

What did I even see? A fight? Why would I see that and has it even happened in real life? Maybe I can see the future or maybe I can see things that are happening at this very moment. Either way that would be pretty cool.

Maybe this book did give me powers. Maybe you don't have to have witch blood to get powers. This must mean that Jade, Jesy and Perrie have powers too. I can't wait until I get to school so I can speak to them about it, although if they haven't discovered their powers yet then they may think I'm crazy.

"Leigh! Are you ready now?" My dad calls up the stairs. I snap out of my thoughts and quickly shove the book into my bag.

"Yeah." I shout back to my dad as I put my bag over my shoulder. I jog down the stairs and shout a quick goodbye to my mum and sisters before walking out the door with my dad. It takes 10 minutes to get to school and then I give my dad a hug and head into school.

I look around in search for either Jesy, Jade or Perrie. Unfortunately I don't see any of them and continue to walk into the school yard. I still keep a look out for them but I don't know them that well so I don't know where they hang out or if they get the bus.

I smile when I see Perrie. I'm about to walk over but stop myself when I realise she's with Emily. From what I've heard of her, she's very picky about who she and her friends speak to, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to speak with me.

Maybe I'll look for Jade. Even if I tell her something crazy, she probably won't call me out for being delusional. She seems too quiet and shy to actually tell someone something like that. I turn around to look for her and am surprised to see her straight away. She's walking with her head down, towards the school building. I rush after her.

"Jade!" I call, but she doesn't turn. I don't know if she's ignoring me or if she can't hear me. I would call her last name but unfortunately I don't actually remember it.

When I finally catch up with her, I tap her on the shoulder. She turns around in fright and I put my hand up in defence, showing her that I'm not trying to cause any trouble. When she realises it's me she seems to calm down.

"I need to talk to you." I tell her. She smiles and nods which surprises me.

"Same." She says quietly. She needs to talk to me? It must be about the same thing.

"Is it about the book we found yesterday?" I ask. She nods. "Has something strange happened to you since then?" She nods again. Now I know we want to talk about the same thing.

"What happened?" I ask. She tries to speak but I see she feels to nervous to say it, and to be honest I would too. It probably sounds crazy. "Do you want me to tell you what happened to me first?" She nods.

"Um, well, I think I saw the future... or maybe the present, I'm not too sure to be honest." She looks at me with wide eyes.

"What did you see?" She asks, sounding as though she forgot that she was shy.

"Well it was of Perrie Edwards and these two guys who were in a fight and-" Jade interrupts.

"Like that?" She asks, pointing behind me. I look behind me and see exactly what I saw in my vision. So I can see the future. This is crazy.

"Yeah... Exactly like that." I say as I watch the scene in front of me. I quickly snap my head around to Jade, suddenly remembering that something strange happened to her too.

"So, what happened to you? Did you see the future too." I ask. She shakes her head.

"I-I think I can c-control things, or move water, I don't know either. James w-was going to throw water on me and I-I put my hands up, and suddenly the water was on Tyler." She tells me. I'm not sure who she's talking about but what she tells me seems surprising.

"Maybe you have some kind of telekinesis." I suggest. She nods in agreement and looks quite excited about it. In all honesty, I am too. This may be crazy but I can't help but be excited about it. I can't wait to see what kind of powers Jesy and Perrie have too.

 

**[Jesy's POV]**

_Knock, knock._

I rush to the door to answer it as I already know who it's going to be. I open up the door and come face to face with Jake. His face lights up when he sees me and he bends down and kisses me.

"Bye everyone." I shout so my siblings and parents can hear.

"Bye." They all call back, almost exactly in unison. Jake laughs as I push him out the door and I close the door behind me. We walk hand in hand to his car, which is on the other side of the street due to the overflow of cars on my side of the street, and then drive off.

"We have to pick up Adam." Jake tells me. I stare at him, looking for an explanation as to why we have to pick up Adam. He understands immediately. "His car broke down on his way home yesterday so it's at a mechanics." He explains. I nod my head understandingly.

"It's about time he got that car looked at." I say, thinking about how old and rusty his car is. "Every time I was in it, I felt like it was going to break down."

"I know right." Jake laughs. It takes about 10 minutes to get to Adam's house. He's already waiting outside when we get there.

"Hey, thanks Jake." Adam says as he climbs into the car.

"No problem mate." Jake replies as he pulls away.

"Hey Jes." Adam says, finally acknowledging me.

"Hey Adam." I say back. "So you're finally getting that rusty old thing looked at then?" I ask. He narrows his eyes at me.

"Just because it's old and rusty doesn't mean you have to make fun of it." Adam says.

"I'm not making fun of it, I'm just glad it's finally getting looked at. I thought you were going to get killed in it." I admit.

"Well I'm fine and hopefully the car will be too when they're done with it." Adam says. The rest of the journey to school we continue on the topic of Adam's car. Adam and I argue about it whilst Jake just listens and laughs at our childish ways.

As we pull into the school car park, I see that a group of people has gathered around. I try to look closer but Jake starts to park the car and the group is out of view.

"I wonder what's going on over there." I say as we all start to head to the main building. Jake and Adam seem to finally notice the group of people. It's then I realise what's happening. Tyler and Caleb are fighting. I'm confused, and I also see the confusion in Adam and Jake's faces too. Caleb and Tyler are usually really good friends and it's surprising that they're even fighting at all.

I jump back as I realise that someone has been hit to the floor, and it's neither Tyler or Caleb. It's Perrie. I gasp. She seems to be hurt. I'm about to walk over but Jake pulls me back. I look up at him to see what he's doing but he starts to speak anyway.

"Please don't get involved with this. There's no point." He says, well more like asks. I'm about to argue with him but I understand where he's coming from. Every time I try to help someone from Perrie's group, in almost any situation, they brush me off and tell me to go away. It's actually usually Emily but I've been told to go away from Tyler before too and some of their other friends. I've never been told to go away from Perrie, but Perrie's different from the rest of them. She can have her moments of being kind of bitchy, but most of the time she's just quiet and stays out of the way of things like that.

Jake takes my arm in his and begins to walk away from the scene in front of us, Adam following. The fight has stopped ever since Perrie fell to the floor, but now everyone's gathering around her instead. I look away from the group and instead look ahead of me. I immediately see Leigh-Anne and Jade. I suddenly remember yesterday. I can't even believe I forgot about it. I couldn't stop thinking of it last night, but I totally forgot about it this morning.

I notice that Leigh-Anne and Jade have now noticed me too, and they both start walking over to me the minute they see me. They probably want to talk to me about yesterday, although I don't know what to say about it. It was strange and definitely crazy. It's not possible for a book to float in mid-air. It must have been some kind of prank or something. Yeah. That must be what it was.

"Hey Jesy." Leigh-Anne says when she and Jade are finally by me. "Could we talk to you for a minute?"

"Um... Yeah, sure." I say, not actually knowing whether to talk to them or not. It's not that I don't like them, I just don't want to talk about that stupid book, there's no point.

"In private?" Leigh-Anne asks, after a moment's silence. I look by the side of me and realise that Jake and I are still arm in arm, with Adam tailing by the side of us.

"Oh. Yeah of course." I say to them. I then turn to Jake and Adam. "Do you mind?"

"It's fine. See you at break." Jake says as he and Adam walk off into the building.

"See you." I say as I do a little wave. I turn back to Leigh-Anne and Jade and wait for them to start speaking, but they both stay silent. I kind of expect this from Jade but I at least thought Leigh-Anne would speak.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" I ask. They both look at me nervously.

"Um, we need to ask you something, but it might seem crazy." Leigh-Anne says. I feel a bit nervous at her words. What crazy thing would she need to ask me.

"Ok. Ask away." I say.

"Has, uh, something weird happened to you since yesterday?" She asks. I look at her in confusion.

"Weird?" I repeat. She nods her head. "I don't think so. Why? Has something happened to you?" They both nod. "Does this have something to do with that book we found yesterday?" They both nod again.

"Are you sure nothing strange or weird has happened?" Leigh-Anne repeats. I shake my head.

"What happened to the two of you?" I ask, intrigued by what must have happened to them. They seem pretty freaked out by it. They look at each other as if to ask whether or not they should tell me. Jade nods and Leigh-Anne begins to speak.

"This is probably going to seem crazy so just bare with us and hear us out." Leigh-Anne asks. I nod, but start to feel nervous about what they might say. What could that book possibly have done? Did it give them powers like the spell was supposed to?

"Well... we think we may have powers." Leigh-Anne says, confirming my thoughts. I look at her in surprise.

"What makes you think so?" I ask.

"I think I saw the future. I saw this like, vision type thing in my head and it was the fight between those two guys just now." Leigh-Anne explains. My eyes widen. That would be such a cool power to have.

"What about you Jade?" I say as I turn to Jade. "Can you see the future too?"

She looks nervous but continues to speak. "Um, no. I, uh, I think I may have telekinesis. James tried to throw water at me but I put my hands up in defence and it was suddenly on Tyler instead."

"Are you sure James didn't just miss." I ask. I need to make sure they're not overreacting about this. That book may be messing with their heads. Jade shakes her head.

"I-it wasn't normal how the water suddenly changed course through the air." She says. "He was throwing it directly at me but not a spot of it even hit me."

"Wow." I say, looking down at the ground trying to gather my thoughts. All of this is so crazy. How can this be real? It can't be. The book must be messing with their heads. If it was real then wouldn't I have a power too, and so would Perrie. Maybe I just haven't discovered it yet, or maybe I just haven't got one. I look back up to Jade. If she shows me her powers then I will definitely believe her.

"Do you mind showing me your powers?" I ask her. "It's the only way I'll definitely know this is real."

"Why don't we just try to discover what your powers are first?" Leigh-Anne suggests. "If we have powers, you should have powers too. You're the one who actually read the spell out yesterday." I know she's right but it would be harder to try and find out what my power is than Jade showing me hers, as she already knows what it is.

"But Jade already knows what her power is so it will be quicker and easier." I explain. Leigh-Anne nods in agreement and we both turn to Jade. She looks scared.

"But I don't know how to control them." She says with worry.

"Just try." I say. "What's the worst that could happen?" She nods slightly and then takes a deep breath.

"What should I do?" She asks. If she has telekinesis then she should move something. I look around for something and see someone putting their can of Coke down on the wall behind them.

"Try and spill that can of Coke over there." I tell her, whilst pointing to it.

"I-I can't do that." She says. "What if they get angry and me for wasting their drink."

"They won't know it's you." Leigh-Anne says. "They'll just think it fell or that they hit it by accident. Plus, we don't want anyone to know that we have powers so even if they think it's supernatural, they won't know it's us." Jade seems to calm down at Leigh-Anne's words and then looks towards the can of Coke. She raises her arm in the air and attempts to knock it over. Nothing happens.

"I-it's not working." She says in panic.

"Just concentrate Jade. Try and remember how you were thinking and feeling when James threw the water at you, then maybe you could do it again." I say. She nods her head and tries again. This time she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She opens them again and raises her arm like last time. The can of Coke suddenly explodes as though someone has shook it up and then opened it. It goes all over the girl who was drinking it earlier. We jump back in surprise.

"Whoops." Jade says. I can't help but laugh at Jade's reaction, and so does Leigh-Anne. I would have thought that Jade would have freaked out about it, but instead all she said was 'whoops'. Jade starts laughing now too, which makes me smile. I don't think I've ever seen Jade smile as much as this and I don't think I've ever seen her laugh.

"I think you need a little more practise." I say through my laughter. Jade and Leigh-Anne nod in agreement. "Like next time try and do it with something that has no fizzy drinks in them." I look around for an example and see someone holding an apple. "Like that apple for example." I say, putting my hand in the direction of it. Suddenly the apple appears in my hand. We all look at it in surprise.

"I think we just found your power." Leigh-Anne says. I look over to the person who was holding the apple and they look around confused, obviously wondering where the apple went. I quickly put the apple into my bag so they wont notice.

"What kind of power is that?" I ask. Leigh-Anne and Jade both shrug their shoulders.

"Whatever it is, it's cool." Leigh-Anne says, looking impressed. "Now we just have to find out what power Perrie has." My eyes widen. I forgot about Perrie. We definitely need to talk to her about this but I don't know how we're supposed to approach her when she's always with Emily or Tyler. They'll think it's weird if we ask to talk to Perrie in private, and I know Perrie will think we're crazy if she hasn't discovered her powers yet.

"Has anyone got class with just Perrie, and not her friends. We need to get her on her own if we want to ask. Emily and Tyler will just think it's weird if we talk to her." I say.

"She's in my science class and neither Tyler nor Emily are in it." Jade says.

"When have you next got science?" I ask.

"3rd period."

"Is it OK if you ask her to talk with us, or you could just say me, at lunch?" I ask. "You might as well just say me because she'll probably know it's about the book otherwise and might not want to talk about it." Jade nods her head, but I can tell she's nervous about talking to Perrie. The school bell then rings, signalling for first period.

"Good luck." I say to Jade before heading off to my first lesson of the day, drama.


	3. Scared to Talk

> _'Scared to talk but she don't know why'_ \- **Little Me**

**[Jade's POV]**

All morning I haven't been able to properly concentrate on my work, even in the one class I actually love, Art. When I'm in Art I usually zone out and pretend I'm anywhere but at school. I feel more free when I draw and I don't feel like the loser everyone thinks I am. It's such a nice feeling, but today even that didn't help with my nervousness. I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that I have to go up to Perrie and actually talk to her. I've never actually had to think about talking to someone directly before, and it just makes me so nervous. Leigh-Anne tried to reassure me at break that everything would be fine but I couldn't help but get more and more nervous as she spoke about it.

I don't know why I have to be so shy and awkward. I can talk to some people fine, for example Leigh-Anne and Jesy, but people like Perrie I just can't. She's one of the popular girls and to top it all off her best friend hates me. Plus, the guy I like is in love with her instead. I shouldn't be jealous, he's hardly going to ever fall in love with me, but I can't help it. It makes me even more awkward than I usually am in front of Perrie.

After about two whole minutes of standing awkwardly outside of the science classroom, and people staring at me as their wondering what I'm doing, I finally walk in. Perrie is already inside, sat down at her assigned seat at the back of the class. Luckily we are sat on the same table so it shouldn't be too hard for me start a conversation... well hopefully it shouldn't be too hard, but knowing me it will.

I sit down in my seat, which is two seats away from Perrie, and then quickly get out my pencil case, science textbook and science folder. I look up at Perrie to see she's doing the same. I don't know when's the right time to start talking to her. The teacher hasn't walked in the room yet so I guess now would be the best time.

I'm about to say her name to get her attention, but before any sound can even escape my lips, she looks up in my direction. I shut my mouth immediately and turn away. She probably thinks I'm obsessed with her or something now she's seen me staring at her.

"Um, Jade?" I hear Perrie say. I'm startled at her saying my name and I slowly turn my head towards her. I see that she's smiling which makes my beating heart calm a little.

"Y-yes?" I ask, trying to not sound so nervous but failing because of my stutter.

"Can I ask you something?" She asks. Oh no, she probably wonders why I was staring at her. I look towards the people sat between us and realise they aren't paying attention to us, which I find strange. I would have thought that people would find our interaction strange, but then again this is Perrie and not Emily. Perrie's always been known as the friendlier one of the populars.

"Y-yeah, sure." I say.

"Well I saw you hanging around with Leigh-Anne and Jesy this morning and I was wondering if I could speak to the three of you at lunch." She says, and I'm surprised as she's now the one who sounds nervous.

"Um, y-yeah. T-that would be fine." I say. That was a lot easier than I thought. I thought she would have thought I was crazy asking her to come and talk to us at lunch.

"Great. Could you meet me by the bike sheds?" She asks. I nod my head in response and she smiles at me. I try to smile back but from how nervous I am right now, it probably looked very awkward from Perrie's point of view.

I realise that the place she asked to meet us is the furthest place away from where her friends hang out. She probably doesn't want them to know that she's talking to us, or talking to _me_.

After Science I rush off to find Jesy and Leigh-Anne. I find Leigh-Anne almost straight away and I walk over to her.

"Did you ask her?" Is the first thing Leigh-Anne says to me as I approach her. I nod my head. "Great! Let's go and find Jesy and then we'll go and find Perrie." Leigh-Anne says as she grabs my arm and pulls me along to find Jesy.

We find Jesy with her boyfriend, Jake, and a couple of their other friends. When she sees us she says goodbye to her friends and then we go in search for Perrie at the bike sheds.

Sure enough, Perrie is there. She's looking at her phone as we approach her so she doesn't notice us until Jesy clears her throat.

"Oh, hey." Perrie says, once she looks up and sees us. I expect her to start speaking but she says silent.

"So, Jade said you wanted to talk to us?" Jesy says, breaking the silence. Perrie nods her head nervously and I think of when she was asking to meet us. She was nervous then too, which isn't like Perrie. She's one of the most confident people in the school.

"Um, I wanted to talk to you about the book we found yesterday." Perrie tells us. I see Jesy smile widely out of the corner of my eye. I know she's realised that Perrie has probably discovered her powers already today.

"Did something strange happen to you today?" Jesy asks. Perrie's eyes go wide.

"Wait! Did something happen to you guys too? Is that why you three have been hanging out today?" Perrie asks, half excited, half scared. We all nod. "What happened? Can you heal yourself too?"

"You can heal yourself?! As in, you can't get hurt." Leigh-Anne asks in astonishment. Perrie nods. "That's way cooler than my power."

"Yeah but your power is still amazing. You can see into the future for goodness sake." Jesy says. Perrie looks at Leigh-Anne in amazement. "I can just call for things and they appear." Perrie now looks at Jesy in amazement.

"Both of those powers seem pretty amazing too." Perrie adds to the conversation.

"Yeah but nothing beats Jade's, in my opinion." Leigh-Anne says, now bringing my powers into the conversation.

"What's Jade's powers?" Perrie asks.

"She has telekinesis." Jesy informs her. Again, Perrie looks on in amazement, but this time at me. It's a weird feeling to have three people look at me this way, as if there's actually something interesting about me. It's never really happened before, only by my mum really.

"So, what should we do now?" Leigh-Anne asks. Everybody concentrates on her. "We can't just get on with our lives as normal because we're not normal anymore. We need to at least learn a little about our powers and learn to control them." We all nod in agreement.

"I wish we still had the book. It would have been quite useful right now." Jesy says.

"We have got it." Leigh-Anne says as she reaches into her bag. We all lean towards her, trying to see if she really has the book. When she pulls it out of her bag we all gasp in excitement.

"That means we can learn about our powers now!" Jesy says excitedly, as she takes the book out of Leigh-Anne's hand. She opens the book up and has a quick skim through the pages. "We should meet up or something and have a proper look through this thing."

"Meet up?" Perrie says, not sounding so enthusiastic about the idea. Jesy nods. "Where?"

"I guess one of our houses will do." Jesy responds. Perrie still looks unsure but Jesy doesn't seem to notice. She's too excited about the whole thing.

"We should meet up tonight, but we can't go to mine. My house is full so someone will bound to see us using our powers." Jesy says. She looks at each of us, obviously trying to see if any of us will offer our house to go to.

"My parents are home and my sister is coming home from college today, so we have to share a room. She could just barge in and see us using our powers too." Leigh-Anne states. We all then look to Perrie.

"Don't look at me. If I go home then Emily, and probably Tyler too, will want to come as well. We'll have to do it somewhere else." Perrie says. I feel a pang of jealously at Tyler's name but I am snapped out of it by Perrie, Jesy and Leigh-Anne staring at me, wanting to know if my house is available.

"I-I guess you could come to my house. M-my mum and b-brother will be home but if I say we're working on a p-project, they should leave us alone." I tell them. I would rather them not come to my house to be honest, but I don't want to let them down.

"Great!" Jesy exclaims. "We should head to Jade's house straight after school. I'm so excited to find out more about our powers."

"Me too." Leigh-Anne agrees. Perrie doesn't look to excited, and I'm not too excited either. I'm more nervous about it. What if someone finds out about our powers and thinks we're freaks. I can't have something else that people dislike me for.

"In the meantime, promise to try as hard as possible to not expose our powers to anyone." Jesy says. Leigh-Anne and I nod our heads in agreement whilst Perrie looks down to the ground, almost guiltily.

"What's wrong?" Jesy asks her.

"I think I've already broke that promise." She says.

"And why do you think that?" Jesy questions, looking a little annoyed. She obviously really doesn't want anyone to know about our powers, but she may have the same reasoning as I do. People might think we're freaks.

"Well... when I was hit to the floor by Tyler, when he and Caleb were fighting, I cut hand... and Caleb may have saw it magically heal." She recalls. Jesy looks at her with a disappointed face. "It's not like I knew the cut was going to heal. I didn't even know I had powers then."

"Are you sure he saw it." Jesy asks, wanting to make sure. Perrie nods.

"As soon as it healed, he bolted away from me and he's been avoiding me all day... well he could be avoiding me because he wanted to ask me out and Tyler beat him to it, but I think it's mostly about what he saw." Perrie explains.

"Tyler asked you out?" I ask in shock, my voice very high in volume. I didn't even think that it might be Perrie he was going to ask out, although that makes perfect sense since they hang around with each other 24/7. Everyone's head turn to me in surprise, probably because I haven't said hardly anything all this time and now I'm suddenly yelling.

"Yeah, he did." Perrie answers, looking at me with a confused expression. I start to feel very nervous with everyone's eyes on me and I'm glad when Jesy finally starts to speak, and everyone directs their attention on her.

"You have to find out for sure." Jesy tells Perrie. "He might tell someone or something and I really don't think you'll want this secret coming out." Perrie shakes her head, agreeing that she would not like people to find out about this.

"I'll try and talk to him, but not today. I have to figure out what to say to him first." Perrie tells us.

"We can talk about it tonight and together we can make a decision about what to tell him." Jesy says to which Perrie smiles.

"I should be going now. Emily and Tyler will probably be wondering where I've got too." Perrie says as she starts to walk off in the direction of where her friends hang out.

"Wait!" Jesy calls, causing Perrie to stop and turn around. "Before you go, we should exchange numbers. Jade can text us her address then and if we need to meet in the future, we can just text or call." Everyone agrees and we quickly exchange numbers. Perrie then heads off.

"See you later." She says.

"Bye." We says in unison, as we watch her walk away.

"I better go too." Jesy says. "I told Jake I wanted to speak to you about an assignment, and he's probably wondering what's taking me so long. Bye guys."

"Bye." Leigh-Anne and I say in unison, once again.

"I guess that leaves us two." Leigh-Anne says with a smile.

"D-don't you want to go back to your friends too?" I ask, confused on why she is staying with me.

"I haven't really got any friends yet, seeing as I only moved here a couple of weeks ago." She tells me. "Well except for you, Jesy and _maybe_ Perrie."

"I d-don't think you'll want to be seen hanging around with me, if you want to be liked in this school." I warn her. She laughs and shakes her head.

"I don't care if I'm liked. All I care about is the people who I want to be friends with, people like you. You don't have to be popular for me to like you, you just have to be a nice person, which I think you are."

A huge smile forms on my face. I don't think I've ever heard someone say they'd rather be my friend than be liked... I don't even think I've heard someone say they want to be my friend before. Maybe in primary school, but never since we moved to secondary school. It feels good to actually have a proper friend, and not just someone that's about 3 years younger than me.

So far, finding out about these powers has been amazing. I've spoke to more people a school in the past couple of days, than I probably have all year and I think I may have just made a real friend. Maybe this last year of school won't be so bad after all.


	4. Turn The Page

> _'Scared to talk but she don't know why' -_ **Little Me**

**[Jade's POV]**

All morning I haven't been able to properly concentrate on my work, even in the one class I actually love, Art. When I'm in Art I usually zone out and pretend I'm anywhere but at school. I feel more free when I draw and I don't feel like the loser everyone thinks I am. It's such a nice feeling, but today even that didn't help with my nervousness. I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that I have to go up to Perrie and actually talk to her. I've never actually had to think about talking to someone directly before, and it just makes me so nervous. Leigh-Anne tried to reassure me at break that everything would be fine but I couldn't help but get more and more nervous as she spoke about it.

I don't know why I have to be so shy and awkward. I can talk to some people fine, for example Leigh-Anne and Jesy, but people like Perrie I just can't. She's one of the popular girls and to top it all off her best friend hates me. Plus, the guy I like is in love with her instead. I shouldn't be jealous, he's hardly going to ever fall in love with me, but I can't help it. It makes me even more awkward than I usually am in front of Perrie.

After about two whole minutes of standing awkwardly outside of the science classroom, and people staring at me as their wondering what I'm doing, I finally walk in. Perrie is already inside, sat down at her assigned seat at the back of the class. Luckily we are sat on the same table so it shouldn't be too hard for me start a conversation... well hopefully it shouldn't be too hard, but knowing me it will.

I sit down in my seat, which is two seats away from Perrie, and then quickly get out my pencil case, science textbook and science folder. I look up at Perrie to see she's doing the same. I don't know when's the right time to start talking to her. The teacher hasn't walked in the room yet so I guess now would be the best time.

I'm about to say her name to get her attention, but before any sound can even escape my lips, she looks up in my direction. I shut my mouth immediately and turn away. She probably thinks I'm obsessed with her or something now she's seen me staring at her.

"Um, Jade?" I hear Perrie say. I'm startled at her saying my name and I slowly turn my head towards her. I see that she's smiling which makes my beating heart calm a little.

"Y-yes?" I ask, trying to not sound so nervous but failing because of my stutter.

"Can I ask you something?" She asks. Oh no, she probably wonders why I was staring at her. I look towards the people sat between us and realise they aren't paying attention to us, which I find strange. I would have thought that people would find our interaction strange, but then again this is Perrie and not Emily. Perrie's always been known as the friendlier one of the populars.

"Y-yeah, sure." I say.

"Well I saw you hanging around with Leigh-Anne and Jesy this morning and I was wondering if I could speak to the three of you at lunch." She says, and I'm surprised as she's now the one who sounds nervous.

"Um, y-yeah. T-that would be fine." I say. That was a lot easier than I thought. I thought she would have thought I was crazy asking her to come and talk to us at lunch.

"Great. Could you meet me by the bike sheds?" She asks. I nod my head in response and she smiles at me. I try to smile back but from how nervous I am right now, it probably looked very awkward from Perrie's point of view.

I realise that the place she asked to meet us is the furthest place away from where her friends hang out. She probably doesn't want them to know that she's talking to us, or talking to me.

After Science I rush off to find Jesy and Leigh-Anne. I find Leigh-Anne almost straight away and I walk over to her.

"Did you ask her?" Is the first thing Leigh-Anne says to me as I approach her. I nod my head. "Great! Let's go and find Jesy and then we'll go and find Perrie." Leigh-Anne says as she grabs my arm and pulls me along to find Jesy.

We find Jesy with her boyfriend, Jake, and a couple of their other friends. When she sees us she says goodbye to her friends and then we go in search for Perrie at the bike sheds.

Sure enough, Perrie is there. She's looking at her phone as we approach her so she doesn't notice us until Jesy clears her throat.

"Oh, hey." Perrie says, once she looks up and sees us. I expect her to start speaking but she says silent.

"So, Jade said you wanted to talk to us?" Jesy says, breaking the silence. Perrie nods her head nervously and I think of when she was asking to meet us. She was nervous then too, which isn't like Perrie. She's one of the most confident people in the school.

"Um, I wanted to talk to you about the book we found yesterday." Perrie tells us. I see Jesy smile widely out of the corner of my eye. I know she's realised that Perrie has probably discovered her powers already today.

"Did something strange happen to you today?" Jesy asks. Perrie's eyes go wide.

"Wait! Did something happen to you guys too? Is that why you three have been hanging out today?" Perrie asks, half excited, half scared. We all nod. "What happened? Can you heal yourself too?"

"You can heal yourself?! As in, you can't get hurt." Leigh-Anne asks in astonishment. Perrie nods. "That's way cooler than my power."

"Yeah but your power is still amazing. You can see into the future for goodness sake." Jesy says. Perrie looks at Leigh-Anne in amazement. "I can just call for things and they appear." Perrie now looks at Jesy in amazement.

"Both of those powers seem pretty amazing too." Perrie adds to the conversation.

"Yeah but nothing beats Jade's, in my opinion." Leigh-Anne says, now bringing my powers into the conversation.

"What's Jade's powers?" Perrie asks.

"She has telekinesis." Jesy informs her. Again, Perrie looks on in amazement, but this time at me. It's a weird feeling to have three people look at me this way, as if there's actually something interesting about me. It's never really happened before, only by my mum really.

"So, what should we do now?" Leigh-Anne asks. Everybody concentrates on her. "We can't just get on with our lives as normal because we're not normal anymore. We need to at least learn a little about our powers and learn to control them." We all nod in agreement.

"I wish we still had the book. It would have been quite useful right now." Jesy says.

"We have got it." Leigh-Anne says as she reaches into her bag. We all lean towards her, trying to see if she really has the book. When she pulls it out of her bag we all gasp in excitement.

"That means we can learn about our powers now!" Jesy says excitedly, as she takes the book out of Leigh-Anne's hand. She opens the book up and has a quick skim through the pages. "We should meet up or something and have a proper look through this thing."

"Meet up?" Perrie says, not sounding so enthusiastic about the idea. Jesy nods. "Where?"

"I guess one of our houses will do." Jesy responds. Perrie still looks unsure but Jesy doesn't seem to notice. She's too excited about the whole thing.

"We should meet up tonight, but we can't go to mine. My house is full so someone will bound to see us using our powers." Jesy says. She looks at each of us, obviously trying to see if any of us will offer our house to go to.

"My parents are home and my sister is coming home from college today, so we have to share a room. She could just barge in and see us using our powers too." Leigh-Anne states. We all then look to Perrie.

"Don't look at me. If I go home then Emily, and probably Tyler too, will want to come as well. We'll have to do it somewhere else." Perrie says. I feel a pang of jealously at Tyler's name but I am snapped out of it by Perrie, Jesy and Leigh-Anne staring at me, wanting to know if my house is available.

"I-I guess you could come to my house. M-my mum and b-brother will be home but if I say we're working on a p-project, they should leave us alone." I tell them. I would rather them not come to my house to be honest, but I don't want to let them down.

"Great!" Jesy exclaims. "We should head to Jade's house straight after school. I'm so excited to find out more about our powers."

"Me too." Leigh-Anne agrees. Perrie doesn't look to excited, and I'm not too excited either. I'm more nervous about it. What if someone finds out about our powers and thinks we're freaks. I can't have something else that people dislike me for.

"In the meantime, promise to try as hard as possible to not expose our powers to anyone." Jesy says. Leigh-Anne and I nod our heads in agreement whilst Perrie looks down to the ground, almost guiltily.

"What's wrong?" Jesy asks her.

"I think I've already broke that promise." She says.

"And why do you think that?" Jesy questions, looking a little annoyed. She obviously really doesn't want anyone to know about our powers, but she may have the same reasoning as I do. People might think we're freaks.

"Well... when I was hit to the floor by Tyler, when he and Caleb were fighting, I cut hand... and Caleb may have saw it magically heal." She recalls. Jesy looks at her with a disappointed face. "It's not like I knew the cut was going to heal. I didn't even know I had powers then."

"Are you sure he saw it." Jesy asks, wanting to make sure. Perrie nods.

"As soon as it healed, he bolted away from me and he's been avoiding me all day... well he could be avoiding me because he wanted to ask me out and Tyler beat him to it, but I think it's mostly about what he saw." Perrie explains.

"Tyler asked you out?" I ask in shock, my voice very high in volume. I didn't even think that it might be Perrie he was going to ask out, although that makes perfect sense since they hang around with each other 24/7. Everyone's head turn to me in surprise, probably because I haven't said hardly anything all this time and now I'm suddenly yelling.

"Yeah, he did." Perrie answers, looking at me with a confused expression. I start to feel very nervous with everyone's eyes on me and I'm glad when Jesy finally starts to speak, and everyone directs their attention on her.

"You have to find out for sure." Jesy tells Perrie. "He might tell someone or something and I really don't think you'll want this secret coming out." Perrie shakes her head, agreeing that she would not like people to find out about this.

"I'll try and talk to him, but not today. I have to figure out what to say to him first." Perrie tells us.

"We can talk about it tonight and together we can make a decision about what to tell him." Jesy says to which Perrie smiles.

"I should be going now. Emily and Tyler will probably be wondering where I've got too." Perrie says as she starts to walk off in the direction of where her friends hang out.

"Wait!" Jesy calls, causing Perrie to stop and turn around. "Before you go, we should exchange numbers. Jade can text us her address then and if we need to meet in the future, we can just text or call." Everyone agrees and we quickly exchange numbers. Perrie then heads off.

"See you later." She says.

  
"Bye." We says in unison, as we watch her walk away.

"I better go too." Jesy says. "I told Jake I wanted to speak to you about an assignment, and he's probably wondering what's taking me so long. Bye guys."

"Bye." Leigh-Anne and I say in unison, once again.

"I guess that leaves us two." Leigh-Anne says with a smile.

"D-don't you want to go back to your friends too?" I ask, confused on why she is staying with me.

"I haven't really got any friends yet, seeing as I only moved here a couple of weeks ago." She tells me. "Well except for you, Jesy and maybe Perrie."

"I d-don't think you'll want to be seen hanging around with me, if you want to be liked in this school." I warn her. She laughs and shakes her head.

"I don't care if I'm liked. All I care about is the people who I want to be friends with, people like you. You don't have to be popular for me to like you, you just have to be a nice person, which I think you are."

A huge smile forms on my face. I don't think I've ever heard someone say they'd rather be my friend than be liked... I don't even think I've heard someone say they want to be my friend before. Maybe in primary school, but never since we moved to secondary school. It feels good to actually have a proper friend, and not just someone that's about 3 years younger than me.

So far, finding out about these powers has been amazing. I've spoke to more people a school in the past couple of days, than I probably have all year and I think I may have just made a real friend. Maybe this last year of school won't be so bad after all. 


End file.
